Within a wireless communication network, an origination request (ORREQ) operation is used to request call origination treatment on behalf of a registered mobile device. The origination request is relayed by an intervening home location register (HLR) to enable a subscriber to access a wireless intelligent network (WIN) service within a particular service control point located separately from the subscriber's HLR that implements a particular service logic program.
Within presently configured ORREQ protocol, the ORREQ is transmitted from the mobile switching center (MSC) that is presently serving the mobile device making the call to the HLR associated with the mobile device. The HLR forwards the ORREQ on to an SCP that utilizes the parameters within the ORREQ to determine the particular services required by the origination request. The SCP determines the specific SCP that is able to provide a particular service and forwards the ORREQ to the service specific SCP. This process requires the forwarding of the ORREQ to the initial SCP prior to transmission to the service specific SCP which increases system bandwidth requirements and provides delays in call processing.